Cue Klutz Trait
by Winder
Summary: Getting sick of how klutzy Tadashi becomes whenever a certain robotics student is around the group decides to have an intervention. It's to bad that no matter what they say Tadashi's to blind to realize his feelings and the reason behind his actions. Hiccup/Tadashi Oneshot


**Pairing:** Tadashi/ Hiccup

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Httyd/BH6

**Inspired by:** Clumsy by Fergie

Cue Klutz Trait

"Okay Hamada, it's time for an intervention."

Tadashi barely had anytime to even turn around and see who had spoken before a pair of large hands were placed on his shoulders and he was pulled back. He let out a sharp yelp, the feeling of free falling for a few seconds making his stomach drop before the back of his knees hit a chair and he toppled over into it. He had no time to gather his wits as his chair was spun around quick enough to make his head spin and than brought to an abrupt stop that had his body ramming into the arm of the seat.

Blinking his confusion away he stared up at the small half circle that surrounded him, taking a turn to stare each of his friends in the eye before he raised a brow.

"I'm sorry what is this about?" He asked, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees while he loosely clasped his hands together.

Gogo stood in the middle, her hands on her hips as Honey Lemon and Fred stood to her left and Wasabi and Hiro stood to her right. Baymax was there too, towering above them all and blinking as he waited to take in this new type of confrontation to add to his database.

"Don't act like you don't know." Gogo said, her tone cold as her sharp gaze narrowed down at him.

Tadashi could only press his lips together though as he turned to his other friends for any sort of hint. He really had no idea what she was talking about, or what they could possibly be intervening for. Nothing had changed as of late. He'd been busy working on a new project of his, something he was working on as a team with the new robotics student Hiccup, but other than that nothing had changed in the last few months.

"Uh..." He muttered giving her a small smile as his brows drew together just the slightest. "I'm sorry but I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"Seriously?" Hiro groaned as he threw his hands in the air. "You haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?" He sighed with as a small frown came to his face.

He wasn't getting irritated, he just wished that they would get to the point of what they were talking about so he wouldn't have to try and play twenty-one questions.

"Look Tadashi, we're glad that you found someone..." Honey started as she gave him a bright lipstick colored smile. "But..."

"Our projects are really beginning to suffer from it." Wasabi said crossing his arms over his chest, a small frown over coming his features as his brows furrowed together.

"Wait." Tadashi muttered as he shifted in his seat and scooted forward slightly, raising a single hand to the group as if that would stop them from talking more. "What on earth are you guys talking about?" He asked as Fred scoffed with a huge smile over his face.

"He has it bad my friends."

Were they saying that he was in a love with someone? Where in the world had they gotten that idea from? Tadashi wasn't interested in anyone at all. He was so busy working on school that he didn't have time to mingle with anyone outside of his tight nit group, much less mingle with random people for dates.

"You can't be that dense." Hiro said, his shoulders sagging as his mouth fell open while Gogo cocked her hip out to the side and rolled her eyes.

"He is."

"Okay." Tadashi chuckled as he got to his feet, raising his hands up to his sides as he shook his head just the slightest bit. "This was a funny joke but..."

"Hey Tadashi, whoa, and everyone else."

Tadashi jumped at the sound of the new voice, his eyes snapping to the only person it could belong to. A dorky smile bloomed over his face as he saw Hiccup leaning in his door and nodding to he rest of the group before his attention finally turned to the one he'd come here for.

"Hiccup!" He exclaimed happily, missing the groan and facepalms of his friends as he clapped his hands together, his stupidly big grin only getting bigger as the seconds passed. "What can I do for you?"

Hiccup tiled his head to the side, a smirk sliding over his face and making Tadashi's stomach flutter as he arched a single brow.

"Did you forget about meeting up? We still have to go over some of the final blueprints."

Oh ya. He hadn't forgotten about that, in fact he was seconds away from heading right over to Hiccup's part of the lab before his friends had decided to play this joke on him.

"No I didn't forget." He chuckled as he took a step back. "I just have to...Ahg!"

The thing that he did forget about was the fact that there was a chair behind him and when he turned to face his desk he ran his knee into it, jostling it from its place and losing his balance in the process. In a mad attempt to stay on his feet his hand shot out to grab a hold of something to keep him up. Sadly it was the armrest of the chair and even with the small amount of weight he put onto it the evil thing rolled away from him for a few feet before it tipped over and went to drag him along with it.

Seconds before he could hit the ground, he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and he was hoisted back upright and on his feet in the blink of an eye.

"Whoa there bud," Hiccup chuckled, his voice ghosting right over Tadashi's ear and bringing a dark red dusting over his cheeks, "and I thought I was a klutz."

"I'm not a klutz." Tadashi said looking at the other over his shoulder and watching as he rolled his bright green eyes with a fond smile over his lips.

"Really? Cause every time I see you your tripping or stumbling over something." Hiccup chuckled as he slowly removed his arm.

"Or running into things." Wasabi put in, cringing at the memory of Tadashi walking right into his perfectly organized table and spilling everything on to the floor, something that had taken him hours to clean up after telling the other to leave before he managed to cause more damage.

"Or dropping things." Honey added with a wince, probably remembering the time that Tadashi had accidentally dropped a vile full of some weird chemical into a bright pink liquid that then processed to cover almost ever inch of the lab.

"Or spacing out." Gogo added in bitterly, rubbing at her arm that had a nasty floor burn on it from sliding across the lab when Tadashi had gotten in her way and just continued to stand there like an idiot.

"Or..."

However before Hiro could throw in his own thing, something that probably had to do with why his bot was still out of commission at the moment, Baymax pipped in.

"Tadashi, your heart rate has increased dramatically." He said, his voice creating a hushed silence around the room as everyone turned to face the inflatable nurse.

"Well, I did almost have an encounter with the floor." Tadashi chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Don't worry Baymax, I'm fine." He assured before the bot could go on to give him any advice.

Hiccup chuckled slightly too before he nudged the others arm gently with his elbow, tilting his head in the direction of the still open door.

"Ready to go? Or do you have to trip a few more times?" Hiccup sassed as Tadashi pulled a fake look of hurt over his face and let his shoulders drop.

"Now you're just being mean." He pouted, earning himself a snicker as Hiccup reached up and yanked his cap down.

Swatting his hand away Tadashi reached up and fixed his cap quickly before turning back and snatching his satchel off of his desk like he'd tried to do before.

"Okay, ready when you are." He grinned before they both turned their attention back to the rest of his group. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. And Hiro, no bot fighting." He warned as they all waved goodbye to them while Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Did you think of anymore additions or are you happy with them amount that we have?" Tadashi asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets, his smile seeming to stay stuck at the large size it was as they made their way out.

"Do you think he finally got it?" Hiro asked as the six of them watched the other two walk away.

Rolling her eyes Gogo popped her bubble with a sharp snap before she bothered to answer.

"Nope."


End file.
